Wireless communication systems have become commonplace. A conventional wireless communication system comprises a number of access points, such as base stations. Subscribers communicate bi-directionally with the base stations. The data at the access points must be delivered to a centralized point-of-presence, such as a mobile switching center (MSC). The communication links between the distributed access points (e.g., the base stations) and the centralized access point (e.g., the MSC) are referred to as a backhaul.
The backhaul communication pathways may be implemented using a variety of known technologies. For example, the base station may be coupled to the MSC using a wire or optical fiber. Microwave communication links may also be used to implement portions of the communication links associated with the backhaul.
Communication systems may provide multiple different communication pathways to implement the backhaul. For example, a base station may be coupled to the MSC using a microwave link and a copper wire.
In one particular implementation, a wireless communication system includes a plurality of base stations. One or more of the base stations are coupled to another base station by way of a microwave communication link. Furthermore, one or more of the base stations may be coupled to a carrier network. The wireless communication system may implement a plurality of carrier networks that are coupled using routers. The MSC may be coupled to at least one of the carrier networks.